


"So you have a Soulmate?"

by Miss_Webb



Series: Tattoo's and Soulmates [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Dreamsharing, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Other, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb





	

“So you have a soulmate.” Laura asked, Derek had told her over the phone, where she immediately hung up and video called him.

“Yeah.” He nodded, he felt the pressure on him with her being able to look at him. He was safe before behind his phone. Now the grilling was about to begin, all so she could go back and tell their mom.

“So, who is this person? What are they like? How did they react? Details Derek!” She yelled from her dorm. If she was there she would have smacked him upside the head. Derek chuckled at that thought, maybe he was still protected in some ways.

“Well, his name is Stiles, he’s sixteen, goes to Beacon Hills High. He’s… he’s outgoing, but a bit awkward. He tends to be all over the place, he’s got this confused air about him. He doesn’t know. He seems smart, but I haven’t spent enough time with him to know much, but he’s obsessed with curly fries.”

“What? He doesn’t know? Why not?” Laura asked, of course she caught that.

“Well I didn’t know how to tell him as he crawled away from me thinking that I was some rapist or pedophile.”

“Oh god what did you do?” Laura asked, laughing.

“I just kissed him!” Derek said defensively, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean you ‘just kissed him’.” She asked skeptical.

“I just kissed him. That’s it.”

“I know there is more to the story.”

“Like I said, he’s sixteen, I’m too old for him and it scared him off.”

“When I was 16 I would have killed for some hot older guy to French me, what’s wrong with this kid?”

“There’s nothing wrong with him.” Derek said, and there was something in his voice that made Laura know better than to say anything else like that.

“So there is some poor kid out there, thinking a pedophile is after him?” She said with a chuckle.

“No.” He said pointedly. “He came back, and told me he’d give me a second chance before he stuck his father… the Sheriff, on me.”

“Derek! His dad’s the Sheriff?” That’s when she erupted with laughter falling over on her bed.

“Stop laughing at me.” Derek said, his cheeks taking a hint of red in embarrassment.

“Okay, okay, I’m calm. What’s going to happen now? How are you going to tell him?”

“Well I can’t do it just yet… I’m already on shaky terms with him. He’s going to start working at the Parlor on the weekends. So, after a few weeks then I might bring it up or something. I don’t know… how am I supposed to do this?”

“Derek, calm down, he’s your soulmate. He may have been freaked, but he’s drawn to you, like you are to him. The feelings you have for him; he has for you too. He may need a bit of time… but Derek, you two are meant for each other, this isn’t something that needs to keep you up at night with, or to worry about. Everything will work out, I promise.”

He nodded, not ready to believe that, but per all of history and everything he knows, it is. Why does he still feel nervous?

“Okay, well I have to go open up the shop, I have two appointments today. Tell mom I said hi when you tattle on me.”

Laura laughed. “Sure thing.”

“Bye, Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

_

Stiles was on his laptop in his room looking at werewolf tattoos on the internet. He was wondering why the ones in the shop seemed to draw him in so much and not the ones online. Maybe it was something about Derek’s art style… or maybe it was Derek.

Like usually when Stiles is deep in thought, he dad decides to walk into his room.

“So you finally got a job.” John said leaning against the door way.

“Finally? What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles said, only actually taking a little bit of offense.

“Stiles, to be completely honest I was beginning to think I would need to threaten someone to be able to get you a job.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Stiles said standing up.

“Well, now I know that since you have a job. You ready to have a bank account and a card?” John asks.

“Wow I get to have those now?”

“Yes, after I see where this job is, of course.” He said shrugging.

“What?”

“I need to make sure this is an actual job, and not you getting a free few hours to get in trouble.”

“What. No. Dad. That’s, no.” Stiles said, shaking his head, and crossed his arms defensively.

“You think I missed you not telling me where you are working? I’m the Sheriff, Stiles. You may get away with lying occasionally, but it’s kind of my job to identify suspicious behavior.”

Stiles sighed. Well he already had the job, so his dad couldn’t make him quit. Or he could, but, Stiles was going to be hardheaded about it, and keep it for as long as he could. “Fine.” He said giving in.

“Great, tomorrow after school?”

“Don’t you have a shift then?”

“Yeah but-”

“You can’t just take off in the middle of your shift, we will go when you aren’t working.”

“I’m not working right now.”

“Well, the place isn’t open right now.” Stiles shot back.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.” And then he walked away.

Stiles flopped on his bed and sighed, all of this for a job he got paid to stand there and do nothing. Derek kissing him, keeping secrets from his dad, and even Scott. Normally he would have told Scott by now. But he didn’t. something about it seemed weird. Yet, when he went down to feelings. It all seemed worth it. So, he turned on his bed and went to sleep thinking about what it was going to be like there tomorrow.

*

A week passes very slowly for Derek. He feel’s each second. It’s because he’s overthinking. Yet it’s not helping him. In all of his thinking he can’t find a way to tell Stiles that they are soulmates. Which is an issue after he had a conversation with Deaton.

_-_

_“Your sister told me you have a soul mate.” Deaton said. Derek rolled his eyes, because of course she did. At least she didn’t tell his mom._

_“Yeah, I think so.”_

_“Stiles Stilinski right, the Sheriff’s kid?”_

_“Yeah that’s him.”_

_“Well, first congratulations. Finding a soulmate is a rare and wonderful thing. But it also comes with great responsibility.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Well, since you are a werewolf it will be hard to control your urges with him, mostly before the soul bond is made. Your wolf will want to be around him, to touch him, protect him, dominate him. The less contact you have with him the stronger the urge will be.”_

_“Your saying I could lose control if I’m not around him?”_

_“Yes, but it won’t be an issue after you are bonded. You will be able to sense each other, you more so than him obviously. But you should know, after a while of being close, the bond will start to form all by itself. Reasons why it’s imperative why you should tell Stiles sooner than later. About being his soulmate, and werewolves.”_

_-_

As the week went on It was clear Stiles was still on shaky ground with Derek. It was more of him just being wary more than anything else. Derek was starting to hate himself. He didn’t like that he made Stiles not trust him. It was something he needed to fix and quickly before the bond started to form between them. It would cause an unhealthy bond. It could make them both sick, physically and mentally. After a bond, relationship issues and personal issues became one in the same. So he had to do something.

He decided flirting was the best way to go.

Best is a vast overstatement of what that decision was.

-

“You know I could use a human model.” Derek says one afternoon. Stiles and Derek had settled into this silence.

“What?”

“A human model.” Derek repeated. “For the new Tattoos, it will help me get an idea of the size and how to work around skin, and so on.”

“You want me to be your human model?”

“If you don’t mind.” Derek said with a shrug.

“What does being a human model entail?” Stiles asked curious.

“I just need to life size the Tattoos. See what they would look like and measure up, so that it’s not completely new to me when I’m stabbing the thing into someone.”

Stiles shivered at the mental image of Derek stabbing someone. It made his bones feel gooey and his muscles tingle.

“You’re not going to use any needles on me, right?”

Derek could have tried harder to hold back his chuckle at Stiles’ scared face. “No, no needles, just some markers and soft pencils.” Stiles looks at him with disbelief. “Cross my heart, hope to die.”

Stiles sighs. “Fine okay, I’ll be your model. Draw on me like one of your French girls.”

“Okay you know what, offer has been receded.”

“No, no.” Stiles laughs. “I’m sorry, I’ll be serious, you need this right?”

“Yeah, not really, but It’d help.”

“Done and done, we’re doin’ it.” There was a pause between them. “I mean the tattoo thing, not… _it_.”

“Yeah I know Stiles.”

“So you wanna do this now?”

“Sure, if you’d like.”


End file.
